No One Knows Songfic
by Spaztic Bozon
Summary: Rated for angst, language, and mild romace scene. Based on "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age. Yaoi and suicidal thoughts.


**No One Knows**

Spaztic Bozon: Hello! This song fic is going to be "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age! I'm in an angst and yaoi mood again...so...guess what you get! ^__^

Notes: For the sake of this fic, Light Bakura shall be Ryou; Dark Bakura shall be Bakura; Light/former Marik shall be Malik; and Dark/personality Marik shall be Marik

Warnings: This is slash!!! OK? So no flammies about how "OMG! You're so sick! You put to males together and made them love each other!" because I've already warned you... If you flame, I'll shove it straight up your---oh, hello Mr. Postman! No, I would not like any tea today, thank you! (Don't worry about my sanity... It's been gone and lost for quite some time...) And there's quite a bit of character bashing, but it's alright... I wuv them... ^__^

Pairings: Er... I'll leave it up to you to decide... ^__^

* * *

'Damn it! My stupid mother fucking hikari is being an ass again! Just because I told him I loved him doesn't mean that I actually do! And now he's going all voodoo on my ass [1] about me trying to kill him again! Damn it! Why is my life so fucked up?!' Marik ("Yami" Malik) was having his every day "Pity me! My life is a puddle of shit!" musings again, which usually ended up in his masturbating for hours on end, driving his hikari into insanity and pointless fantasies.

Malik was sitting at his couch watching the oh so wonderful horror movies and wondering what sort of masochistic plans his yami was thinking up to kill himself, which usually involved one of them with a rope around their neck and a knife in their leg. "You'd better not kill yourself, yami!" Malik shouted. "You might kill both of us since we're one and the same."

But Marik had different ideas. 'Somehow I don't think me killing myself will kill him...at least not the way I'm planning to...'

_We get some rules to follow_

_That and this_

_These and those_

No one knows 

"Don't leave the house or kill anyone, little bro!" Isis called as she left the apartment. Don't leave and don't kill... She gave the instructions every day...and she was sick of their shit. She was already late when she realized that she had forgotten her migraine pills. 'Oh well,' she thought to herself. 'They can't do too much with a bottle of pills, can they?'

"Yami!" Malik yelled from the couch in front of the TV, intent on telling his yami that Isis had gone and had told them to behave.

'Stupid mother fucking, good-for-nothing hikari,' Marik yelled at himself. 'How did you get landed with that shit-head?!' Instead of listening to his hikari, the personality [2] headed for the bathroom to find some release from his suicidal thoughts. When he got to his destination, he saw a sorry sight looking back at him: the result of years of death plastered onto his reflection. He attempted to bash the mirror in to rid himself from the Ra-forsaken sight, but, instead, the mirror swung outwards, revealing bottles and bottles of marvelous pills.

_We get these pills to swallow_

_How they stick_

_In your throat_

Tastes like gold 

Being the psychotic masochist that he was, Marik's tanned hand from the sun and scarred from the knife reached into the hidden cabinet for one do the numerous bottles of pills. 'Not the way I planned to die,' he thought, 'but it should work... What the hell has my fucking hikari done to me?!'

_Oh, what you do to me_

No one knows 

Marik sank down to the floor of the bathroom, many bottles of pills in his hands. His mind drifted to Malik and smiled. Malik had always reminded him of Bakura: his former lover. Sure, he might pretend he didn't love Bakura anymore, but he really did: Malik was just a cover up for the hole left in his heart.

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool of mine_

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool of mine_

Ahh 

Marik sat on the bathroom floor for a long time more, just thinking of Bakura and all the good times they had had together.

Bakura, on the other hand, was out somewhere with Ryou, although he was also thinking of his former lover. Every place Ryou and he passed pulled up more and more memories of what he and Marik had done there. He stopped pointing them out to Ryou because most of the memories were a bit too graphic for his hikari. He and Ryou stopped at a bridge, and the memory that heaved itself into his mind was when he and Marik had broken up.

_'I love you Bakura,' Marik had started, 'but I think you and Ryou should get together. You two were made for each other...'_

Bakura nodded. Ryou had been bugging his yami for quite some time about his unwavering love for Bakura, even if the sadistic yami liked killing people...especially Yugi and the Pharaoh...

They had shared their last kiss upon that bridge, turning to their hikaris to hide up the hole tearing through their hearts...

_I journey through the desert_

_Of the mind_

_With no hope_

I found low 

Bakura stared out at the water, remembering the times he and Marik had thrown Shadow Energy out at random boats, causing them to explode with enough force to knock down any building within a twenty-foot radius. After a while, they had been caught by the Pharaoh and banished into different parts of the Shadow Realm for a little while.

"Bakura?" Ryou walked up to his new love and placed his hand lightly upon his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

Bakura didn't answer. He loved Marik...and yet he _agreed_ to their separating! "Why?" Bakura asked no one in particular. Then he threw himself onto the ground and sobbed. Ryou could do nothing for his yami, so he left him to his sorrow.

_I drift along the ocean_

_Dead lifeboats in the sun _

_And come undone_

Marik got up from the bathroom floor and wandered outside, bathing in the memories that popped up with every step: some happy, some sad, and some downright barbaric. Without realizing it, the spirit found himself underneath the bridge that he and Bakura had broken up at. A sudden wave of emotion so strong knocked him onto the ground and sent him into tears of fury.

'Why,' he asked himself, 'did I leave him if I still love him?!'

_Pleasantly caving in_

_I come undone_

Bakura heard Ryou leave, and the tears started up again. After some time, they began to slow, and he heard someone else behind him crying. He looked down to see Marik sitting on the shore next to the water, also crying.

_'I love you,'_ he had said...

A block of understanding hit Bakura like a truck: Marik was only trying to do what he thought was best for Bakura! He still loved him, but he thought that he loved Ryou more and was growing out of Marik!

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool of mine_

_And I realize you're mine_

_Indeed a fool and mine_

_Ahhh_

Bakura leaped up and ran down the bridge, hoping to get to Marik before he left. His feet pounded along the ground with a dull thudding sound. Soon enough, Bakura could see Marik again, more clearly this time; for he was right in front of him. A particularly wicked idea popped up in Bakura's head as he ran down to the water's edge towards Marik.

_Heaven smiles above me_

_What a gift there below_

_But no one knows_

'Why did I leave him...?' Marik asked himself again as the tears continued to stream down his face. A strong arm wrapped itself around his waist and a tongue slipped into his ear. His head jerked around, only to give Bakura access to his mouth, which he attacked ferociously. Marik pulled away and gave Bakura a questioning look.

"I love you, Marik," Bakura whispered into his ear. "I always have, and I always will." He trailed kisses from his ear back to his mouth and gave him another bruising, yet passionate, kiss.

"I've waited too long for this day," Marik whispered to his lover when they broke their kiss to breathe. "I love you..." His words were broken off by another kiss that pushed him down to the ground to make some new memories that would never be forgotten...

_A gift that you give to me_

No one knows 

* * *

Spaztic Bozon: Ack! That didn't come out at _all_ how I had planned... They were supposed to kill themselves, but I guess things don't always work out how they're supposed to... XP

Marikay: Pwease review! ^__^

[1] This is one of my random sayings that I slaughtered from someone else's sayings.

[2] Some people say that he was created off of Malik, and others say he's an actual spirit, therefore a yami. I vary between those, so don't freak if I call him a yami and then a personality...


End file.
